poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Grinch/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Grinch. Opening/The Grinch's introduction (The movie starts on a snowy land, and then the title shows "Tino's Adventures of The Grinch" shows, and then birds start to fly) * Narrator: Past the place you come from, from beyond what you see, is a town like your town, if your town was a dream. (Then the birds flew to a town, and then we go the human-like being living in a town) * Narrator: Only it's not a dream, or a hoax, or a ruse. It is Christmas in Whoville, the home of the whos. * Baker: Fresh powdered bread. Oh hey Marge. * Marge: Morning Fred. (Sniffs) Smells like Christmas. (Then, she opens a store) * Man 1: Whoa! Where are you going? * Man 1: Hey, Tom. - Good to see you, Ted. * Wreath Sailer: Wreath Man! Wreath Man! Here you go, kid. Have a wreath. * Kid: Oh, cool! * Wreath Sailer: Merry Christmas to ya! (A mans runs out, but his wife kissed him luck) * Wife:'''Have a great day, dear! * '''Husband: You, too, hon! See you tonight! * Man: Hey! Hurry up! Morning. (The the who children play snowball) * Narrator: Yes, Who-ville is great, that is known far and wide, and three weeks through December, this place hits its stride. (They whos decorate the Christmas decoration, and they iceskate in the ice) * Narrator: Yes, the Whos down in Who-ville like Christmas a lot. But the Grinch in his cave, north of Who-ville... did not. (The scene moves to a high mountain, past closed gate, tons of Do Not Enter signs, through the door window, to bed where the Grinch is sleeping until he was awaken up his clock that was playing Santa Claus is coming to Town. The Grinch throws a book at it but it changes to Feliz Navidad; then he throw a racket a the clock but changes to Christmas Is; then he throws a picture at it then it plays the 12 Days of Christmas) Clock On the first day of Christmas My true love sent to me A partridge in a pear tree (The Grinch throws a lamp at the clock at it fell down the cave. He was relived until...) Clock On the second day of Christmas My true love sent to me * Grinch: (sighs back into bed) MAX!!!!! (As Max gets the Grinch ready for another day, You're A Mean One starts to play. Max makes The Grinch's coffee with with a mad face on it, takes his shower, picked out his mood pants, takes the Grinch to the kitchen for breakfast) * Grinch: (sees the lid) Ooh! I am starving. (opens the lid and sees just one bean) Huh? Max. What is this depressing bean? * Max: (barks) * Grinch: No, no, no, no, no, no. That's impossible. We can't be out of food. (search the covers) Wha... Where's my personal reserve of moose juice? And goose juice? My emergency stash of Who Hash? And my secret slew of frozen Beezle-Nut stew? (grunts) I specifically bought enough food to last until January. How much emotional eating have I been doing? (Flashes to The Grinch eating tons of spaghetti, cereal, and deserts) * Grinch: No. I won't. I will not. I am not going to Who-ville during Ch... (groans, grunts, and gags) Christmas! Ugh! Ugh! * Max: (pushes out his bowl) * Grinch: Fine. But I'm going to despise every second of it. (Puts on his scarf) Come on, Max. (Max follows behind with him pulling a red wagon) The Grinch and Max goes to Whoville * Narrator: Yes, the Grinch hated Christmas. The whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight. But I think the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. * Grinch: Now, remember, Max, this is the time of year when the Whos are at their most deceptive. You have my full permission to attack anyone who so much as says one kind word to us. (Back in Whoville, the bus driver takes off, until a woman tries to catch up with it) * Woman: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold the bus! (bummping into people) Wait. Stop. Oh, sor...Whoa! Coming through. (knocking on the glass) Hey! Wait! Wait! Sam! Hold the bus! * Sam: Oh! (stops the bus as the woman trips) * Woman: Oh! * Sam: Sorry, Donna. * Donna: That's okay, Sam. (gets in) Thanks for stopping. (takes a seat) Whew! * Sam: They still got you on the night shift, huh? * Donna: Sure do. * Sam: Oh, by the way, Cindy-Lou forgot her hockey... stick. (Sees Donna sleeping). (Elsewhere) * Grinch: Jingle bells....Christmas smells...(sees a boy trying to put a carrot on his snowman) Hmm. (takes the boy's carrot) * Boy: Oh. Thanks, mister. (The Grinch slowly put the carrot on the snowman and then mean knock the snowman's head off) * Boy: Hey! You're a mean one, mister. (pelted with a snowball) * Grinch: It's really such an awful day. * Fred: Hey! Merry Christmas! * Grinch: Huh? (sees a him in colored Christmas wear) * Fred: Happy holidays, Sue. * Sue: Good morning, Fred. * Fred: Season's greetings, folks. And Merry Christmas to you...(sent flying by a Christmas ref) (As the Grinch and Max is passing through the choir of carolers, they started to be chased by them until they made it to the Who Food Grocery Store) * Employee: Oh, hello. Happy holi... * Grinch: Uh-uh. (The Grinch head down the isles and started loading up; he takes a jar of pickles from another basket, takes one out and eats it, then spit it back out and placed in another customer's basket. Then, he takes the last jar of jam from a woman who was trying to reach it from a high shelf) * Woman: Excuse me. Are you getting that? I need it for my Christmas stuffing. * Grinch: Mmm... no. (puts it back on the shelf) * Woman: Well, that's not very nice. (Grinch knocks another shelf and made the jam break) * Woman: Oh, sugarplum! Tino and his friends Meets Cindy-Lou Who/Meeting the Grinch (At a house, Donna is overworking herself while feeding her babies ) * Donna Who: the phone No, I can't, I have a list of errands today a mile long, and the babysitter left the sink clogged up! No, I'm not complaining, I'm venting, there's a difference. Okay. Uh, talk to you later. I-I have to get breakfast on the table. (hangs up and tries to unclog the sink) Right after I unclog this drain again. Ugh! It's like concrete! * Tish Katsufrakis: Excuse us, sorry to intrude but, you are exhausted from trying to get things done around here? * Donna Who: No, you didn't intrude, I'm Donna Who. What are your names? * Tino Tonitini: I'm Tino Tonitini. These are my friends, Lor, Carver, Tish, and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, this Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. And also Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Hello. * Sakura Avalon: I'm Sakura Avalon. Nice to meet you. * Princess Nella: I'm Nella. And that's Trinket, Garrett, and Clod. * Timmy Turner: Hello, I’m Timmy Turner. * Cosmo: '''And... I’m Cosmo And this is Wanda. * '''Cosmo and Wanda: '''And were.... Timmy‘s Fairy GodParents! * '''Lincoln Loud: '''I’m Lincoln and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. * '''Lucy Loud: You forget me. (Lincoln screams in fright) * Lincoln: Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! * Lucy: Story of my life. * Fluttershy (EG): I hope you don't mind us staying here for the holidays, Ms. Who. * Donna Who: No problem. Make yourselves conformable. Cindy-Lou, sweetheart, come eat * Cindy Lou Who: Coming! (Then, she gets the hot water and made oatmeal) * Donna Who: Buster, we've talked about this. Your brother's head is not breakfast. (She passes two bowls of oatmeal for the baby boys, and then tries to unclug the sink, but fails again) Okay. * Cindy-Lou: You all right, Mom? * Donna Who: Me? Oh. Yes. Never better. Ah. What'd you put down here anyway, a roller skate? * Cindy-Lou: '''No. Just batter. Me and Ms. Wilbur made cookies. * '''Donna Who: '''Oh. That explains it. * '''Cindy-Lou: Who are these people? * Donna Who: '''Oh, these are Tino and his friends. * '''Applejack (EG): You must be Cindy-Lou Who. * Timmy: That name sounds familiar. * Carver Descartes: Yeah. But I can't put my finger on it. * Donna Who: '''Come have some eggs. * '''Cindy-Lou: '''I can't. I gotta go mail something. But I made the beds and put away the twins' toys. * '''Donna Who: Thanks, sweetheart.You didn't have to do that. * Cindy-Lou: I don't mind. (smells something) Something's burning. * Donna Who: Just a second, sweetie. Bean, don't feed your brother with your feet. * Cindy-Lou: Mom! The toast! * Donna Who: I got it! (shoots the plunger at the toaster making the toast pop out, then sprays jelly on it and gave it to the twins) Wait. Where are you going again?- * Cindy-Lou: I told you. To mail a letter. * Donna Who: Okay,but just come here first. * Cindy-Lou: Mom. I gotta go. (about to go but knows one thing) All right. * Donna Who: (kisses her on the cheek) Okay. Now you can go. * Cindy-Lou Who: Thanks, Mom. Bye, Buster. Bye, Bean. * Donna: Could you watch over Cindy as she mails her letter? * Pinkie Pie (EG): '''No problem, Mrs. Who. * '''Leni: '''Yeah. We'll watch over her. * '''Donna Who: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. * Cindy-Low Who: Roger that, Mom. (slides down the road) Whoo! * Spike the Dog: Hey! Wait for us! * Cindy-Low Who: Here goes Cindy-Lou Who as she dashes through the snow with a very important letter! (sees the mailman leaving) Oh, no!I'm gonna miss the mailman! Shortcut! (She slide through he houses and building until she accidentally run over the Grinch with her inner tube) * Cindy-Lou Who: I'm sorry for bumping into you but this is really important. Have you seen my letter? * Grinch: in frustration And that, right there, Max, is the true nature of the Who child. Just right to, "Me, me, me. My letter. Me, me, me." * Timmy Turner: What's his problem? * Princess Nella: I don't know. * Cindy-Lou Who: No! You don't understand. This isn't just A letter. This is THE letter. * Grinch: to face her Oh, really? Let me guess. Small child, December 20th, rapidly searching for a 'really important' lost letter. Might it be your list of demands to Santa? * Cindy-Lou Who: They're not demands! It's more like a wish. And what I'm wishing for is really, really important. * Grinch: Well then, why send a letter? I mean, if it's really that important, you should just ask him face-to-face. mockingly Oh, but that's right! No one's ever seen him! My bad. to leave; coldly C'mon, Max. Let's get out of here. * Cindy-Lou Who: to Max Bye, doggy. (Then, Cindy-Lou's letter to Santas as floated down in the sky into her hands) * Carver Descartes: Oh, forget him, Cindy Lou. Don't let the Grinch get to you. You'll find a way to see Santa Claus. * Wanda: Somehow. * Tino Tonitini: But That grinch sure is a mean one. The other grinches we met are usually like that. * Applejack (EG): That was different. The whole town feared him. * Pinkie Pie (EG): He was soooooooo mean. * Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Of course. We all know he've earned the right not to be remembered, that way. * Luna Loud: Yeah, and now Christmas hating lunatic is gonna ruin our Christmas. * Lisa Loud: Well, we don't know for sure though, right now. (We saw that the Grinch heard the whole thing and thought the were talking about him, and that made feel hurt) Sneaking past Bricklebaum/The Grinch feels upset (We go to scene when a Who man is setting Christmas decorations) * Man: (singing) Have a holly jolly Christmas. It's the best time of the year. (The Grinch knows the man) * The Grinch: There he is, Max. (they hid behind the tree)The happiest Who alive. The unbearable... Bricklebaum. He thinks we're friends. Quick. Let's make a run for it. * Bricklebaum: '''(singing) I don't know if there'll be snow * '''The Grinch: Go, go! * Bricklebaum: Wha...? Wh-What was that? No. But have a cup of cheer * Bricklebaum: Say hello To friends you know And everyone you meet! (As The Grinch tries to sneak pass Bricklebaum, he plugs in all the lights and the inflatables, including a inflatable snowman that whacks the Grinch in the face) * Bricklebaum: Oh, my goodness, Mr. Grinch! I-I-I'm coming! Leave Mr. Grinch alone. That's one tough balloon that you're fighting there. You old feisty frosty. Here, come on, let me help you up. * The Grinch: I-I-I do not want or need your help. * Bricklebaum:'''Oh. "Hair dye. Gorgeous Green Goddess." * '''The Grinch: (GASPING) Oh. How did that get in there? * Bricklebaum:'''Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfy. We all got to keep the gray away. (CHUCKLES) I myself use Chocolate Explosion. * '''The Grinch: You know what? If you want to apologize for something, apologize for that. (The bells are jingling) * The Grinch: My eyes are burning. * Bricklebaum: Well, don't-don't blame me. Haven't you heard? The mayor wants Christmas to be three times bigger this year. That means three times the lights, three times the eggnog, three times the... * The Grinch: Information needed. * Bricklebaum: (LAUGHS) That's a good one. * The Grinch: (CHUCKLING) Oh, I get it. This is one of your kidding things. Finally, something you said is... (LAUGHING) actually funny. * Bricklebaum: (LAUGHS) Yeah, I do kid a lot, but no, this is actually - * The Grinch: Christmas three times bigger! * Bricklebaum: Well, you're just gonna have - a good time with this, aren't you? * The Grinch: Oh-ho, dear. - Oh, no, no, no, I-I-I-I... (The Grinch and Max begin to walk way) * Bricklebaum: I gotta say, it's really nice to see you laughing. * The Grinch: Sorry, I-I can't hear you. I don't speak ridiculous. (LAUGHING) Oh, you're a scream. Have a nice life. Good-bye. (He continues to walk) * Bricklebaum: I'll see you later. Whew! Oh, man. Mr. Grinch. (The Grinch lets the paper fall and he steps on it walk he and Max are walking back to his cave, and the paper is blown away, until at night the who's are setting the Christmas light on, for decorating the tree) *'Young Who:' I'm gonna stay awake to see Santa! (Then we go to the Grinch on the edge of his cave, looking at the view of Who-ville) *'Narrator:' From the edge of his ledge, way up in the sky, the Grinch felt upset, though he wasn't sure why. It could've been Christmas, all that joy and the such, or some thoughts from his past that he just couldn't quite touch. Or maybe it was those mean and awful things he just overheard from Tino and his friends; how he was so mean, everyone fears him and being forced to not being remembered at all, making him fend. But whatever it was, it made his heart moan. *'Grinch:' (sighs) (He walks off to his cave) *'Narrator:' Though he was used to it now, this being alone. And now safe in his cave, and apart from the fray, he reminded himself... *'Grinch:' (sighs) It is better this way. (Then, Max goes to the Grinch to comfort him) At Cindy-Lou's House/Back to the Grinch (With Lincoln) * Lincoln: (Getting Ready) It's still a few days before Christmas and there's no better time to be in Whoville. (heads out and sees Luna working on a song) Luna Christmas time is totally rad I want those gifts, so I won't be bad! * Luna: (groans) Aww! Come on! * Lincoln: Having trouble with this year's Christmas song, Luna? * Luna: Bro, I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! inspired Ooh! That's not bad! Luna I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! I've been good all year, so gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! * Luna: Aww, rubbish! * Luan: (pops out, dressed as a reindeer) I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! (Chuckles) That's one! (1 Puns of Christmas) My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh! (chuckles) Make that ten! (2 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (blows a raspberry) * Leni: (walks up the stairs) Hey, Lincoln! I just made the perfect Christmas outfit. * Donna Who: (off screen) Hey, has anyone seen my plaid Christmas table cloth? * Leni: Shhhhh. (walks off) * Lori: (talking to Bobby) Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Christmas together and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure. * Bobby: (on his phone, talking to Lori) Right. Uh, no pressure, Babe. (hangs up and starts crying) * Lincoln: Oops! Wrong ones! (getting the wrong boots) Excuse me. This might take a while. (Lincoln prepares to dive into the boot pile when Lola zooms in) * Lola: Hey there, favorite big brother! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you. (dives in the pile) Here you are, good sir! Two big brother boots. Boy, these are stylish! * Lincoln: (suspicious) Okay, what do you want? * Lola: To get a good haul from Santa. See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty! * Lisa: (off screen) You're wasting your time. (walks in a whiteboard and eating a candy cane) Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way. (bites into her candy cane) * Lola: (growls) You're lucky I'm being nice right now! * Lor McQuarrie: You know what we need? Some stockings on Donna's chimney. * Luan: (pops up, with a holly berry) What's that, Lor? I can holly hear you! (chuckles) That's three! (3 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (pops out of her stocking and blows a raspberry) * Luan: Lily, are you "stocking" me? That's four! (4 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn: See anything? * Lucy: Nope. * Lincoln: Looking for gifts for Cindy-Lou Who, Huh? whispers Have you checked Cindy's underwear drawer? * Lynn: walking away ''Have we checked Cindy's underwear drawer? * '''Lucy:' Lincoln, please. This is not our first rodeo. * Tino Tonitini: Hey, guys, we're helping Donna with the angel ornament. Wanna join in? * Timmy Turner: And wrapping up gifts for Christmas. * Sakura Avalon: And we're making figgy pudding for a snake * Luan: Look at Sakura getting figgy with it! and clicks her remote Number five! (5 Puns of Christmas) * Tish Katsufrakis: Wanna try our figgy pudding? * Luan: Sorry, Tish. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just sleigh myself! Ooh, seven! (6 and 7 Puns of Christmas) * Fluttershy: But what about the Grinch? * Garrett: Him? Well, we won't have to worry about him right now. * Clod: He won't do anything to ruin this Christmas vacation. * Lincoln: Well, I'm not gonna let the Grinch take away my Christmas cheer. I've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red". We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us... off shouting but suddenly him gets caught in a net * Lana: Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, Lincoln. I'm just getting ready for tonight. I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet! * Fluttershy: And Lincoln, it's too late at night to ride Big Red and kind of windy and snowy outside to do sledding right now, anyway. * Lincoln: Aw man. * Sunset Shimmer: You can always go sledding tomorrow, instead. * Lincoln: Okay. * Carver Descartes: For now, let's help Donna. (In a person's view tha looked at Donna and the baby brothers) * Donna Who: Just right there. No. No, not on your brother. Let Mommy do it. (It was Cindy-Lou, who tried to walk the step but then slips and slide down) * Donna Who: Cindy-Lou! * Cindy-Lou Who: Don't worry, Mom. (Then tries to get herself up, and then succeeds) I'm wearing four ski jackets. * Donna Who: Four jackets? Are you a little hot? * Cindy-Lou Who: Yep. Sweatin' a little bit. * Donna Who: Are you going somewhere? * Cindy-Lou Who: North Pole. * Donna Who: Oh. Wow. Any, uh, particular reason? * Cindy-Lou Who: I got to talk to Santa. * Donna Who: Santa, huh? * Cindy-Lou Who: Yeah. It's really important. * Donna Who: Well, it must be if you need to go see him in person. * Cindy-Lou Who: It sure is. * Donna Who: Okay, then. Well, good luck, and I guess we'll see you in about a month. * Cindy-Lou Who: Wait. It takes a whole month to get to the North Pole? * Lisa Loud: Yeah, looks like it. * Sci-Twi: That's right, Cindy-Lou. I've already made some calculations about it, and your mother is correct. It does take a whole month to get to the North Pole. * Spike the Dog: Besides, you'll freeze out there. * Cindy-Lou Who: Christmas will be over by the time I got there. * Donna Who: Ah, that's true. Now, we would miss you at Christmas. * Cindy-Lou Who: Wow. I guess I'm gonna have to come up with another plan. * Carver Descartes: Yep, looks like it. * Sakura Avalon: * - * Donna Who: Hey, maybe while you're thinking, you could put the halo on the angel. * Cindy-Lou Who: Okay. * Tino Tonitini: Let's do this. * Lynn: I got the wings! (Then we go to the window) * -You want to take your jackets off? * Cindy Lou Who: Yeah, at least one or two of them. (DONNA LAUGHS) *'Donna Who:' No, boys, don't pull the angel's wings off. She needs those. (Then, we go the clock that the Grinch broke, but then it activate and plays "12 days of Christmas", and it got destroyed by a night stand. Then, we go to The Grinch and Max in the dinning room) *'The Grinch:' No idea, huh? Ooh. I got one.So, uh... what do you want to do today? (Max think of it, and then we go to his imagination of him driving a car with the Grinch acting like a dog, and then back to the real world) *'The Grinch:' No idea, huh? Ooh. I got one. (The Grinch playd the organ, but gets distracted by the drums and cymbal played by Max. The Grinch is feed up with this, and sends Max away. Max, angrily walks to his dogbed, and pounded, and then the Grinch appeared on his chair) *'The Grinch:' All right, all right, I'm sorry. You're a good dog. (Max scoffs) *'The Grinch:' But a bad drummer. (GRUNTS) *'The Grinch:' What would you like to do? (Cut to him and Max playing chess) *'The Grinch:' More than embarrassing to be beaten by a dog. (The Grinch throws a squeaky ball) *'The Grinch:' Oh. What's that? (The Grinch throws a squeaky ball, and Max runs to get it, as he is gone, the Grinch cheated in chess) *'The Grinch:' And checkmate. Again. (The cave begins to shake) *'The Grinch:' What in the world is happening? (He goes outside to see what's going on, and then he sees a giant tree being carried) *'The Grinch:' What is that?! * Bricklebaum: It's the most beautiful Christmas tree you've ever seen! (LAUGHS) * The Grinch: Three times bigger? Th-Th-That's a hundred times bigger! * Bricklebaum: Oh, you just wait till we light it tonight. It'll sparkle so bright, you'll be celebrating Christmas with the rest of us! Ho-ho! (A big star shows up as well) * Bricklebaum: Oh, man, I can't wait! I'm gonna keep at it. I'll see you later, Grinchy. * The Grinch: No. You will not see me later! And I will not be celebrating! And that tree... that... tree... has got to go. Decorating the Christmas Tree/Tino and his friends meet Groopert/Grinch remembers his past (Back at Whoville, the whos are getting their ornaments to tree so they can put them up and light the tree) * Cindy Lou Who: Come on, mom! * Ms. Who: Cindy Lou, look over there. * Cindy Lou Who: Wow! That's amazing! * Cindy-Lou: (roars) Ooh, a three-eyed sock monster! (in a robot voice) Awesome robot. *'Timmy:' Awesome. Thousands of whos got their ornaments.. As they should. * Sunset Shimmer: Tell me about it. * Lynn Loud: I have a football ornament. * Cosmo: I got this Crimson Chin ornament. * Spike the Dog: That's pretty cool. * Lana Loud: This is going to be one of the best Christmas ever. * Mayor McGerkle: Oh, how marvelous this time of year is. Welcome, Who-ville, to the annual tree-lighting ceremony. How spectacular are these ornaments? * Bricklebaum: Look what I made, everybody. It's a Christmas dragon. It came to me in a dream. (With Cindy-Lou, her mom, and the others) * Donna Who:'' Hey, Bartholomew. * '''Bartholomew:' Hey there, Ms. Who. * Cindy-Lou Who: Here you go. * Bartholomew: (takes the ornament) Got it. * Cindy-Lou Who: Find a good spot for it. (Cindy-Lou watches the ornament go up to the tree) * Cindy-Lou Who: There it goes. * Sunset Shimmer: Yep. * Carver Descartes: Incredible. (Bartholomew puts their ornaments in the tree as we zoom out to the whole tree with the Grinch seeing it through his telescope) * Mayor McGerkle: Now, let's get ready to flip that switch and light up the sky! * The Grinch: (chuckles) Oh no. Not on my watch you don't. (Back to the others) * Cindy-Lou Who: See you guys soon. Gonna go find Groopert. * Donna Who: Okay. Have fun. Bye. Say "bye." * Pinkie Pie (EG): Cindy-Lou! Wait up. (she and the rest of the heroes run off after Cindy-Lou) * Who Boy: (selling snowballs) Here you go. I hope your big brother gets what he deserves. * Cindy-Lou Who: Hey, Groopert. How's business? * Groopert: Good. What I can't sell, I can always eat. Who are your new friends? * Tino Tonitini: I'm Tino Tonitini. These are my friends, Lor, Carver, Tish, and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, this is Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. And also Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Hello. * Sakura Avalon: I'm Sakura Avalon. Nice to meet you. * Princess Nella: I'm Nella. And that's Trinket, Garrett, and Clod. * Timmy Turner: Hello, I’m Timmy Turner. * Cosmo: '''And... I’m Cosmo And this is Wanda. * '''Cosmo and Wanda: '''And were.... Timmy‘s Fairy GodParents! * '''Lincoln Loud: '''I’m Lincoln and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lisa and Lily. * '''Groopert: Cool, I'm Groopert. * Cindy-Lou Who: I need to talk to you about something really important. * Groopert: Okay. * Cindy-Lou Who: Come on, let's go. (They follow her to the carousel) * Cindy-Lou Who: All right, check this out, everyone. (They go inside the secret door, and they go up the steps) * Cindy-Lou Who: I'm gonna stay up on Christmas Eve this year and meet Santa Claus. * Groopert: Whoa, that is crazy! * Cindy-Lou Who: Yeah, I really got to talk to him. * Groopert: About what? * Cindy-Lou Who: Well, it's really personal. * Lor McQuarrie: "Personal?" * Sakura Avalon: So why do you want to ask Santa for something really important for you? * Cindy-Lou Who: It's not for me. It's for someone important. (They go up the top of the carousel) * Cindy-Lou Who: But I'm going to tell you, because you're my best friend, and you guys are my new friends. It's about my mom. (looks at her mom) * Princess Nella: It was about your mom? * Tish Katsufrakis: You're worried about her? * Cindy-Lou Who: Yes. She works all night and takes care of us all day. And it just isn't fair. She acts like she's fine...but I know, it's really hard for her. * Lori Loud: We know how that feels. * Cindy-Lou Who: You do? * Lincoln Loud: Yeah, we come from a big family. She has to juggle 11 kids, 4 pets, her dentist job and take time for her book all at the same time. * Tino Tontini: Yeah, I tried to keep the peace between my mom and my dad after they, "split". * Timmy Turner: Even my parents don't have time for me on Christmas. * Cindy-Lou Who: Wow, I never knew. We have a lot in common. * Rarity (EG): I know. I had a sister but I still care for her. And you care for your mother too, do you? * Cindu-Lou Who: Yes, Rarity. So I figured, if anyone could fix that, it'd be Santa. * Fluttershy (EG): That is really thoughtful of you. * Groopert: '''Wow. And I just asked him for a turtle. * '''Tino Tontini: (getting everyone over for a private meeting) Hey, guys, I suddenly have a plan. * Rarity (EG): What kind of plan? * Lor McQuarrie: It's about the Grinch. Isn't it? * Applejack (EG): Figures. What can we do? * Tino Tontini: Okay, get this. Since Cindy-Lou is going to stay up and meet Santa Claus in person... * Timmy Turner: Yeah. * Tino Tontini: '''And Cindy might see him stealing presents and the tree. * '''Rainbow Dash (EG): Yeah. * Tino Tontini: Well, remember when we caught the other Grinch stealing Cindy-Lou's Christmas tree once before. * Lucy Loud: '''Yeah, but what about it? * '''Tino Tontini: Well, this Grinch might do the same thing in this world. So we might be prepared. Because we don't know what this Grinch might do this time. * Sakura Avalon: Gotcha. * Spike the Dog: That makes sense. * Carver Descartes: But how will we find out why the Grinch is mean and evil-like? * Sunset Shimmer: Easy. My magical geode. One touch and I'd be able to see the Grinch's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing. * Trinket: Oh yeah. * Clod: How simple is that. * Princess Nella: Then it's settled! We'll try to keep an eye out for the Grinch if he dares to come to steal Christmas. * Tino Tontini: And help him change his ways to be a nicer fella! * Everyone else: Yeah! * Mayor McGerkle: Here we go! * Cindy-Lou Who: Oh. It's starting! * Carver Descartes: Ha! I'm gonna enjoy this! * Mayor McGerkle: Okay, Who-ville, it is time to light this beautiful tree. (Elsewhere, high in the mountain) * The Grinch: (pacing his giant catapult)...17, 18, 19 and 20. Okay.(set the stoppers) Lock and load. All right, just attach this here, and we'll be ready to launch. (Then, suddenly the stoppers became unstuck and the catapult starts to roll) * Max: (barks) * Grinch: (laugh) I know. I wish I could see the look on their faces...Whoa! (tries to stop it from falling over the ledge by sitting in the launcher)That could've been so much worse. (suddenly he took off) * Mayor McGerkle: Let's begin the countdown. * Grinch: (screams) * Crowd: Ten! Nine! (As the crowd continues to countdown, the Grinch crashes into the tree and into Bricklebaum dragon decoration) * Cindy Lou Who and Groopert: Three! Two! * Bricklebaum: Hey! My dragon can fly! * Crowd: One! (The Grinch lands on the button) * Mayor McGerkle: (sees that the button was already pushed) Oh, my. * Grinch: No, no, no, no. No! No! No! Aah! (blinded by the lights as the whole tree lit up) * Cindy-Lou Who and Groopert: Whoa! * (All the heroes are saying random things in amazement as they looked at the lit-up Christmas tree.) * Clod: Wow! * Bricklebaum: Oh, it's beautiful. * McGerkle: There it is. The most beautiful tree Who-ville has ever seen. (The Grinch is blinded and is scared as he falls down the tree) * Narrator: He walked through the crowd, and the sound and the lights... and his ears heard the thump of their joy and delights. And it took him right back to his earliest years, to that lost, lonely boy who cried all of those tears. (Then we zoom the Grinch's eye as we go to the flashback of his lonely childhood in the orphanage) * Narrator: That lost, lonely boy, isolated and sad, with no home of his own, no mom and no dad. (And then the gates closed as we got back to the present day, as the Grinch look around the crowd scared) * Narrator: And as the Grinch looked around, he felt downright scared as he remembered that Christmas where nobody cared. (Another flashback of his past appeared) * Narrator: Where nobody showed, not even a flea. And there were no cards, no gifts and no tree * Narrator: And as he watched other kids... (The young Grinch watched the who children with their families) * Narrator: ...one thing became clear: that this was the single worst day of the year. (To the present day, the Grinch still scared tries to get through the crowd, but still remembers his past) * Narrator: And now here it was, that day once again, and he felt all those feelings he felt way back when, when he'd watch Whos young and old all sit down to feast, and they'd feast, and they'd feast, and they'd feast, feast, feast, feast! (The Grinch looks through the window) * Narrator: They'd feast on Who-pudding and rare Who roast beast. Which is something the Grinch could not stand in the least. (Then we go to the whos around the Christmas tree) * Narrator: And then they'd do something he liked least of all. (The Grinch sees all the Who singing) * Narrator: Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small, would stand close together with Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand in hand, and the Whos would start singing. (They sing as the young Grinch walks up the mountain, and we snow blows the the present as the the grinch walks the way home on the mountain) * The Grinch: They'll sing. And they'll sing. And they'll sing, sing, sing, SING! * Narrator: Yes, he couldn't recall without felling a sting. So the Grinch finally declared... * The Grinch: (goes inside his cave) I must stop this whole thing. (Then, Max closes the door behind him) The Grinch's plan (Then at the orchestra room) * The Grinch: Why... for 53 years, I've put up with it now. I must stop this Christmas from coming! But how?! (He hit his head on the orchestra and as he plays it, he gets an idea) * Narrator: Then, he got an idea. An awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful. Awful idea. * The Grinch: I know, just what to do. I'm going to... (makes the cup disappear) steal their Christmas. (He plays the organ and then walks on the steps) *'The Grinch:' All the trimmings, all the trappings, all their gifts and gourments! When they wake and see it's gone, then all their joy and happiness will be gone as well! (Thunder is sound, and Max is scared of what the Grinch is going to do) *'The Grinch:' So prepare yourself Max!! For tomorrow... WE BEGIN!!!! (echos) (More lightning is seen and thunder is heard again, as we zoom out of window to the mountain) (Then, in the morning, a bell rang for Max to bring him coffee, and Max did made coffee and goes up the doggie elevator to his room, but then he sees the Grinch with his "Go Time" shorts dancing) * The Grinch: Genius starts with the abs, Max. (Max growls in disgust) * The Grinch: It's go time. (They down on the chair to the workshop) * The Grinch: And now, the question we have all been waiting for: How will I steal Christmas? Well, prepare to have your little doggy mind blown. (pokes Max on the nose) Poof. (He flips the chalkboard to the other side to reveal Santa Claus written on it) * The Grinch: Ta-da! (chuckles) That's right, I become: Santa Claus. (Max is confused) * The Grinch: But instead of giving all the joy and happiness, I'll take it away. If he can deliver Christmas to the whole world in one night, then I can certainly steal it from little old Who-ville. (CHUCKLES) I mean, come on. What's Santa have that I don't? (Max barks and The Grinch frowns at that) * The Grinch: That's hurtful. At the treehouse/Plan to see Santa (At Cindy-Lou’s house, A bowling ball is rolling away and Cindy, Tino and the others chase it) *'Donna Who:' Um, what are you doing with my bowling ball? *'Cindy-Lou Who:' Chasing it. *'Donna Who:' And you're taking it where? *'Cindy-Lou Who:' It's a secret. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Don't worry, Miss Who. We promise we'll give it back to you when we're done with it. *'Tino Tonitini:' And we'll be somewhere with Cindy-Lou and Groopert for a while. *'Donna Who:' (SIGHS) All right. But not without breakfast. Catch! *'Cindy-Lou Who:' Whoa! Waffles! (catches the waffles in her backpack) My favorite! Thanks! See you guys later! *'Rainbow Dash (EG):' Come on, everyone! Let's go get Groopert! (Cindy-Lou and everyone else ?????) *— *— *— *— (???) *— *— *— (???) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Cindy-Lou Who:' We're gonna need the whole gang for this one. *'Tino Tonitini:' Eh? *'Lynn Loud:' The whole gang? *'Cosmo:' Uh.. What this "whole gang", you speak of? *'Cindy-Lou Who:' You'll wait and see, guys. Wait and see. The Grinch goes to find some reindeer Tino and his friends meet Cindy-Lou's other friends/??? The Grinch steals a sleigh/??? Testing the trap at Cindy-Lou's house/The Grinch lets Fred go The day before Christmas/Making a Santa Claus suit Going to bed on Christmas Eve/The Grinch begins to steal Christmas The Grinch falls into the trap/Sunset Shimmer sees the Grinch's memories/The next morning * - * - * - * Cindy-Lou Who: Santa. are-are you okay? * The Grinch: * Sunset Shimmer: Well, you don't seem fine to me, "Santa". So, you don't mind if I... (grabs the Grinch's hand in one hand and the other on her magic geode) * The Grinch: What are you- (Her eyes turn light, as she sees the same visions of the Grinch's past, starting with his childhood, his lonely life on Christmas, and his memory of when he overheard their conversation) * Tino Tonitini: But that Grinch sure is a mean one. The other grinches we met are usually like that. * Applejack (EG): That was different. The whole town feared him. * Pinkie Pie (EG): He was soooooooo mean. * Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Of course. We all know he've earned the right not to be remembered, that way. * Luna Loud: Yeah, and now Christmas hating lunatic is gonna ruin our Christmas. * Lisa Loud: Well, we don't know for sure though, right now. * - (Then when it is finished reading and seeing the Grinch's mind, Sunset Shimmer was shocked of what she saw) * Sunset Shimmer: (gasps) * Cindy-Lou Who: Sunset, what's wrong? * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, it's nothing. * - * - * - * - * - * - * The Grinch: I just met the strangest little Who girl and the strangest group of characters with her. * - * Narrator: He tried to forget it, but the words filled his head, and he found himself thinking about what the young girl had said. It was hard to imagine. Could it really be true? But if they could all be happy, maybe he could be, too. (???) * Cindy-Lou: What? * Timmy Turner: Morning, guys. Ahh! What happened to the presents?! * Lynn Loud: And the decorations?! * Trinket: They're gone. * Narrator: Her head felt unsteady, and her heart was just sick. * Donna Who: Oh, no. * Narrator: It must be a joke or a prank or a trick. (???) * Narrator: Who would do such a thing? Who would stoop down this low? And then one little girl realized... she might just know. Up to Mount Crumpit/The Grinch's heart grows three sizes/Fred, his family and Tino and his friends save the Grinch and the sleigh of presents (With the Grinch and Max pulling the sleigh to the mountain) * Narrator: 3,000 feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpit, the Grinch rode with his load to the tip-top to dump it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, private team meeting. (Tino and all his friends go to a private place in Whoville for their private team meeting) * Lola Loud: Okay, we're here. So, what's all this about? * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: Guys, I have a confession. About the Grinch's memories I saw last night. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (As Sunset and the rest of the Equestria Girls pulled on the rope, the power of their geodes transform them into their Friendship Power forms and power up) * Sunset Shimmer: We understand you now, Mr. Grinch, and we want to offer you the most important magic of all! The Magic of Friendship! (Their magic combines into a special energy wave that they use to power up the rest of the heroes and Fred and his family to pull up the Grinch and the sleigh back to safety) * Tino Tonitini: We did it! * Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish: Score! (???) * The Grinch: Fred? You... You've came back! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sci-Twi: Mr. Grinch. It's never too late to set things right again. There's still time. * The Grinch: You're right. (to Max) Max, the gifts. We have to return them. * - * - * - (With the Grinch on top and Max, Tino and all his friends ride on the sleigh down the mountain towards Whoville, with the Fred and his family watching them go) *'Narrator:' And having heard the Whos' goodness, having felt the Whos' song, he tried to make right what he had made wrong. The Grinch returns the Christmas stuff and confesses (The whos continue singing, but then they hear a horn being blown by the Grinch and the sleigh comes toward then and it stops in the center of the whos) * The Grinch: Hey, everybody (gets down, and takes off his hat) It was me. I'd stole your Christmas. (The whos gasp at what he said) * The Grinch: I stole it because... because I thought it would fix something that happened a long time ago. But it didn't. And I'm sorry. (He goes to Cindy-Lou) * The Grinch: (sighs) I'm so very sorry. For everything. (?????. As soon as the Grinch is gone, ) * Tino Tonitini: Timmy, can you wish that all the Whos' decorations and presents are back at their rightful homes? * Timmy Turner: Sure, Tino. Cosmo. Wanda. I wish that all the Whos' decorations and presents are back to where they belong! * - * - * - * And Cindy-Lou, there's something really, really important we need to talk to you about. (Cindy-Lou looks ) * - * - * - * - * The Grinch: Not now, Max. I need to be alone. Cindy Lou, Tino and his friends invite the Grinch to Christmas dinner * Cindy-Lou Who: Hi. Remember me? * - * - * When we said those awful things behind your back... * ...We were talking about the other Grinch like you from a different Whoville and Mt. Crumpit in a different world * The Grinch: You...were? * - * - * - * The Grinch: Oh... * Sunset Shimmer: Listen, Mr. Grinch. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely. And really mean, too. * - * Timmy Turner: We're so sorry, Mr. Grinch. * Sakura Avalon: We didn't mean to say those awful things behind your back. * Trinket: And accidentally hurting your feelings. * - * Sunset Shimmer: That's right. And all the Whos in Whoville are sorry, too. You may have stopped being mean, but you and we helped them realize they still weren't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Mr. Grinch. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. (The Grinch looks ) * So, will you forgive us, Mr. Grinch? * The Grinch: Of course I can. But I don't know if I can be forgiven by everyone in Whoville. Even the mayor. * Sunset Shimmer: I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. * The Grinch: But how can you all be so sure? * - * The Grinch: But... why? * Cindy-Lou Who: Because, you've been alone long enough. Christmas Dinner/Ending (???) * The Grinch: This is my first Christmas dinner. What happens? * Cindy-Lou Who: You'll see. * - * - * - * The Grinch: Um, well, everybody, I-I just want to say, I've spent my entire life hating Christmas and everything about it. But now I see that it wasn't Christmas I hated. It was being alone. (Everyone is amused by this) * The Grinch: But I'm not alone anymore. And I have all of you to thank for it. But especially... this little girl right here. Ma'am, your daughter's kindness changed my life. * Donna Who: That's my girl. * The Grinch: And Tino, you and all your friends helped changed my life, too. * Tino Tontini: We did? How? * The Grinch: For showing me that I wasn't really nice, and made me realize that being lonely only made me miserable. Thank you. * - * - * Brinklebaum: Oh... that was beautiful. (CHOKED UP) That's my best friend. * Cindy-Lou Who: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch. * The Grinch: Merry Christmas, Cindy-Lou. * Max: (barks) * Narrator: And the Grinch raised his glass and led the Whos in a toast. * The Grinch: To kindness and love, the things we need most. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47